starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eden Milandro
Eden Milandro ''「エデンミランダロ, Milandro Eden」''is one of the many deuteragonists of Starry Knights. Eden is one of the last purebred werewolves left in existence, having been haunted by mostly the Vatican for their everlasting blood youth, and meet Kida by pure accident during his escape from his captor. Eden holds to title for, "The Aqua Rose of Serenity." Seeing how Eden never once had anyone stay by his side since his family was killed when he was young, always having to move from place to place in order to stay alive. Never having a chance to experience a "home". Appearance Eden is a tall and slim young man. He has a purple eye's, tanned skin, and caramel hair that is always long and messy styled. It's mostly always untamed because he has never gotten the chance to cut it, happy when Robin does it for him. Ikuto says its amazing how he stays so slim with how much he eats, and Eden claims its the wolf half of him eating everything. Jungkook makes him compensate by working out with him. Like Karna, Eden had many scars covering his body because of his young and abusive childhood from Leslie and his life on the run from exorcists and hunters, but as he grew, his Handler thought it was best to use seals to cover his body in order to keep Kurama sealed inside of him. Seeing how once the spirit inside of him broke out when he was younger, trying to escape from Leslie. The seal is a tattoo of a dragon that crawls up his left arm from his shoulder blade and onto the side of his neck. Eden has several tattoos too that adorned his skin as well, just random collections of tattoos from places he traveled. Eden's hair is sometimes messy because with whatever thing he's making in the backyard, it usually exploding on him - causing it to frizz. He sometimes steals Ikuto's hair ties to keep his bangs up. Because of his personality, Eden is found smiling nearly all day; a bright smile that never fades away. Everyone is always usually around him because of his bright radiance. Eden is used to wearing anything to get by, but because of his wolf-side, he likes to go around the house butt-naked, in which he always gets scolded greatly for. Mostly by Robin, and Senri. He does prefer, however, to wear simple things like a t-shirt and jeans because it's the easiest for him to strip out of. During missions, however, Eden wears a white shirt with black jeans. Having a emporior like a jacket that's embraced with gold and red, and a red like cloth around his waist. Remembering that once Leslie claimed that it was the color of his once noble family. He wears Leslie's old necklace around his neck to remember the man whom he thought only meant harm, was actually protecting him. 1e2267a402a1fc20f74b88b7ce6620b4.jpg 2cc976027b9aa4e1ff94748c887a9d29--sherlock-detective.jpg 9da47f5a399d450d5e4941cd0a5c977a--hot-anime-anime-guys.jpg 86c195f73bf2d154aa16f0782265999e--anime-male-anime-hot.jpg 673e39a9ee856c19358370c474de1e64.jpg d2a24f2f54d4669518e497b4d91c992e.jpg Personality Eden is probably noisiest and the most optimistic Rose of them all. He’s very cheerful, happy, always smiling, positive, and friendly because he doesn’t think there’s much use to being sad when the world is so beautiful; so he claims. Always going out of his way to help someone else or to make them laugh. Some of the other Roses opting to go to Eden for comfort when they need a shoulder or a good laugh. Though, some of the Roses can't handle Eden well because of how "extra" he is. Eden, however, is extremely independent and will do whatever he wants when he's in the mood for it. Being the big blockhead he is. He'll listen to simple mission orders when needed, other than that, he'll run off on his own or take measures to the extreme when they could've been settled easily, but luckily because of his abilities, he always manages to stand on his own two feet and do whatever he pleases by his own means. Until Kida or another Rose comes along to scold him. Eden is often found being his aloof self, often clashing heads with Robin, Zero, and Senri because he's too "loud," though, because of his personality, he laughs in their faces and tries to find his next victim for the day. Seeing how no one can really enlighten his mood. Kida thinks it because he didn't get to live his life as a true child and he still does it in his adult years, thus he's always playing small childish tricks on the other Knights around the house. Like putting a bucket on a door ledge or saran wrapping doors and toilet seats. He's particularly fond of picking on Jungkook, Robin, Karna, and Oz because Robin gets 's absurdly mad, while Jungkook screams in fright since he's easily jumpy, and Oz also screams his head off because he has no idea "one can put a snake into a such a small can!". Kida thought he and Lavi would get along the best but to her and much of everyone else's surprise. He and Robin are actually the closest pair among the Roses, doing nearly everything with one another. Despite the disputes and fights, they get into. Their main hobby is walking around Ayuzawa Town and beating up people that owe Robin money. Coupled with his laid-back demeanor, Eden has a tendency to put his arms behind his head when he's simply just walking or even taking a nap. He also is a very "touchy-person", easily hugging his friends and making physical contact with them. Even if the Roses or Kida's friends shove him off. Going as far as to hug and snuggling with Kida, in which, the other Knights would scold him for. Eden is an all-around child at heart, because of his want to spread the kindness he was spared as a child, and how he finally has a "family" of his own now within the Knights. Always joking and cheerful in whatever situation they may be in, like when Three had stabbed him through his liver, then laughed it off instead of worrying about it as Jungkook healed him, but he happens to get very angry when it comes to serious matter. So freighting, that even Leo himself claims, "He's the worst out of all of us when he's angry." Eden is sensitive at heart though, sometimes going as far to sulk in a corner when someone really is upset with him or yells at him. Though again, it would take a lot for him to get angry or sad. Usually, when he is, it's mostly with himself for hurting someone when he doesn't mean too or not being enough for himself. Because of his sharp insight, Eden can actually be very intelligent and insightful, thinking up battle strategies on the go and frequently using his book smart skills to win fights. Eden also enjoys giving nicknames to several of the Knights. Like "Boobysaurs" for Kida because of her semi-large breasts, "Emo.pt 2" for Zero since Senri is "Emo. pt 1", and the list goes on. He’s often found reading outside by the beach or in some tree in the backyard. He also likes to create all sorts of crazy inventions because of the little tricks Leslie would teach him when he was younger, and from the books, he would read. Most of the time, they would fail though and create large explosions in Kida’s backyard. When he's not terrorizing someone for the day, he's usually found sleeping too. His favorite place to nap is Kida's bed because it smells like her. When Robin is on an aggressing rampage for whatever reason, Eden is the only one who can usually calm him down when Kida isn't around. Usually soothing him with a joke or a quick hug. Robin and he often like to walk around at night and cause misfitted troubles. Tsubasa the one who always scolds them the most. Henry would often join in on their shenanigans. If Lavi and Oz were to join, they five was sure to spend the night in jail. In which, Ikuto often leaves him. Even though Eden gets along with nearly all the Roses, he cannot stand Zero and his pessimistic personality. Kida thinks it because he's a wolf and Zero's a vampire, but Eden and Zero would often get into a fighting conflict when one would slightly insult the other. Eden was more than happy when Kida told him he'd be joining her at school, Ikuto reassuring him its only because Kida needed more protection, but Eden couldn't care less. He loved Kida, though, the thought of living normally as a high school student he loved more. When Eden is possessed by Kurma, he can't think for himself. He lashes out at anything near him and will destroy everything in sight Stats Card Synopsis Eden is the last of the purebred werewolf; a complete white wolf. He’s been alone his whole life, always running from hunters and mages that try to catch him for his rare blood; something that’s able to let you have everlasting life. Kida actually trips over him when she’s going to school when he’s in pup form, having not enough Reiatsu to keep his human form, and ends up sneaking him in her bag all day since he had a wounded paw and she was sure Ringo could fix him. She names him “Melon” for the rest of the day since he ate her melon bread in her bag, and he gets into trouble all day long and she slightly regrets saving the small animal. He saves her from the homunculus that attempts to kill her during practice since her Aria wasn’t working. Ironically, he doesn’t get along well with Zero because he thinks he’s annoying and he smells. Abilities Super Strength *Eden's super strength isn't as great as Robin's, but he's able to bend metal and steel without a problem. **When he does get into fights with Robin, however, his quick agility and stamina allow him to keep brawling with his monstrous friend. *He can also punch through enemies rather easily, defeating several Hollows with his bare hands with ease. *He can lift heavy objects like trees too. Riping them out of the ground from their roots to use as weapons. *Eden isn't actually good at fighting with his hands because of his brute strength - not being able to control it so well, so he mostly relies on his weapons to help him out. Expert Marksman *Though, he isn't as much of a sharpshooter like Lavi is, Eden would be ranked closet to second. *Being able to shoot a target from far distances with a short exhale, most of the time hitting his mark without a miss. *His Handler taught him how to shoot because he said Eden needed to learn how to survive on his own without relying on his wolf side. **Eden used to make money part-time as a child with his shooting skills. Entertaining tourist as he would shoot off an apple from someone's head with a mere bottle cap. Reiatsu Awareness *Like Jungkook and Robin, Eden can sense nearly any amount of Reiatsu from a wider field because of his sense of smell. *It isn't as sharp or precise as Robin's, but it allows him to cover a bigger field. Giving a better direction of where it's coming from. *The Roses usually use him before they try for Robin or Jungkook. Wolf Form *Eden runs absurdly fast in this form, sometimes to his full potential, not even a human eye can see him speeding past. *Eden's hearing and sight become sharper as well, though it'sharp when he's a human, in his wolf form, it's easier for him to find out where things are. *Eden's teeth and claws are both strong and sharp enough to cut down anything they see fit. Him easily getting his way when he manages. *Though because his wolf form takes Reiatsu to maintain, Eden can also turn into a smaller pup to maintain energy. Guardian Bells (保護者鏗鏗) *Guardian Bells is the vessel equipped and gifted to him by Gilgamesh after he vow a bond with Kida, based off of Eden's previous sharpshooter skills. *Like Robin's Lady Luck, Guardian Bells is focused on purely Eden's Reiatsu as he wields it, only working in his own hands. Shooting outbursts of aqua like bullets. **It can shoot an unlimited amount of bullets as long as Eden can supply it. *Guardian Bells can merge into one single cannon when in dire situations. Alshaelat Alrrayiea (輝く炎, Brilliant Flame) *Eden's Aria granted to him from his vow with Kida and Gilgamesh, it's Fire Magic. *Unlike most of the Roses, Eden actually became infused with Brilliant Flame. Nearly needing no Reiastu at all to wield it. **The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Eden's emotional state. *He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. Either using the flames as his bullets or around his fists. **He quickly gathers and releases a large number of flames from the barrels of his gun at his target. *Guardian Bells, much like Robin's and Zero's vessel, is focused on Eden's Reiastu as he wields it, only working when it's in Eden's hands, allowing shots of fire to be fired out through his dual pistols. **Guardian Bell can also be wielded as a small flamethrower. Kurama *Due to Eden's family name, his family had always passed down a sacred beast from one generation to the next, since no one is able to defeat this beast, thus, Eden has it sealed inside of him. Protecting others from the rampage of the spirit. *Kurama only manages to break free twice. **Once when he was a child when local children shoved him too hard, causing him to hit his head to loose constantness and having Kurama break free. **Another was when Five temps him to do so after harming Kida enough to draw blood. *Kurama possessing Eden throws all rationality out of the roof, as he cannot disobey Kurama. *Kurama has insane strength and speed, easily nearly killing both Ikuto and Karna in one hit. *Kurama was only stopped when he attacked Kida, injuring her greatly when she tried to stop him from attacking Karna any further - Eden breaking free to save her. Le Loup du Paradis (パラダイスの狼, The Wolf of Paradise) *Eden's signature ability, he can only use for a short amount of time because he takes too much Reiastu, so he only uses it in extreme measures. *The Wolf of Paradise engulfs Eden's wolf form in flames and increasing his size tenfold. Anything around him starts to melt because of his extreme body heat he radiates. Allowing him to attack with rays of fire from his breathe or bolting himself towards his enemy in his heated attire. *Once the user is done, Eden will faint though, because it usually drains him of all his Reiastu. Trivia *Eden actually earned a degree in bioengineering and robotics at a prestigious university in France in about two weeks, but he keeps it to himself. Seeing how he doesn't think it's important enough to mention. *Eden likes to act like he doesn't know what's happening and laughs everything off, so he can hear the juicy secrets. **He enjoys acting like an airhead, but he's very clever and knows everything before anyone else does. *Henry is his partner in crime when it comes to committing pranks. **Robin in their main victim. *Eden is fluent in Spanish, French, German, English, and Russian. *He likes to talk shit with Robin and Henry in English, while he would often swear with a smile on his face in French to Senri. *Eden is aware of the crushes some of the Knights have for Kida, thus, he teases them for it daily. **Like giving a kiss on Kida on the lips, or flipping up her skirt. *Eden can't be around Gil for too long or they start arguing, always questioning how he ended up with a servant like him. **Gil is too much of a narcissist and Eden don't handle it well. *Eden isn't very good at noticing when he needs to let off a situation, often butting heads with Leo. **Eden often speaks before his mind can catch what he says, often getting him into trouble. *When he wants to sleep with Kida for the night, he shifts into his smaller wolf form to convince her to cuddle - in which she always falls for. *Eden likes to eat. A lot. He eats too much in the house, which angers Ikuto - making him find a job with Robin to pay off his food expenses. **Eden didn't think he'd like beating up people at first until Robin showed him how much fun it was. *Eden doesn't like Zero very much because he smells of vampire, which is just too much iron. *Eden is still curious about who his family was, but he has no memories of it. **Ikuto once stated if he cannot remember, there really is no spell to help him. *Eden always listened to his Handler too well, as he used to until he ran away. **Eden was actually very sad when a Hollow killed Leslie, his anger getting the best of him as Kurama appeared. *Eden doesn't care to admit it either, but his best friend among the Roses really is Robin. **Henry or Lavi would easily be second place. *Since Kida was Eden's first ever friend he truly made, he loves her deeply. Both romantically and as a friend, so he never fails to show his admiration for her. **Bring her home dead birds or wildflowers he'd catch in the woods during a run. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rose Knight Category:Marksmen Category:Werewolf Category:Vatican Category:Rose Knights